


First Date

by PageofD



Series: D's Commissions [2]
Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, Faunus Character, First Dates, Fluff, Polyamory, cute girls being girls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-26
Updated: 2017-01-26
Packaged: 2018-09-20 00:48:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9468056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PageofD/pseuds/PageofD
Summary: Niut hovered anxiously outside the restaurant, not one of the classiest ones in the City Of Vale, thank god, but it was definitely more classy than Niut was entirely comfortable with. Inside she could see people sitting at tables, laughing and eating, enjoying each other’s company and, if she sidestepped and craned to see the tables at the back of the restaurant, she could see Demeter and Guan-yin, her dates for the night, smiling at each other, their fingers linked gently on the table top.Niut paced away from the window, shaking her hands by her sides before lifting them to stroke over her ears soothingly. She hummed low in her throat, bouncing on her toes as she tugged at her ear tips, mentally telling herself to get over it and just go inside already, she’d been invited, she’d been asked out for crying out loud.--The girls go on their first date as a trio





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thiefofpunk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thiefofpunk/gifts).



> This is a commission for my dear friend, featuring her wonderful OCs, Niut, Guan and Demeter.  
> This was a joy to write (even though I did get the original prompt a lil wrong haha)  
> If you want to know more about these characters, you can find out about them from my friend at [glitchingclairvoyant](http://glitchingclairvoyant.tumblr.com)   
> And you can find out more about my commission information [here.](http://lonelyboyinthelab.tumblr.com/commissions)

Niut hovered anxiously outside the restaurant, not one of the classiest ones in the City Of Vale, thank god, but it was definitely more classy than Niut was entirely comfortable with. Inside she could see people sitting at tables, laughing and eating, enjoying each other’s company and, if she sidestepped and craned to see the tables at the back of the restaurant, she could see Demeter and Guan-yin, her dates for the night, smiling at each other, their fingers linked gently on the table top.

Niut paced away from the window, shaking her hands by her sides before lifting them to stroke over her ears soothingly. She hummed low in her throat, bouncing on her toes as she tugged at her ear tips, mentally telling herself to get over it and just go inside already, she’d been invited, she’d been _asked out­_ for crying out loud.

With a final series of deep breaths and her eyes squeezed shut, Niut walked up to the restaurant doors, pulling them open and stepping inside with a harsh exhale. She’d made it inside. Now just to make it to the table.

Under her skirt, Niut’s knees shook, her anxiety making her tremble as her head flooded with thoughts of how she wasn’t good enough, how they wouldn’t actually want her. Yes, they’d had hours of conversation, discussing things just like this, before the date was even planned, but that didn’t help Niut overcome years of ingrained anxiety.

Niut steeled herself, holding her shoulders square and her head up, antlers sweeping backwards proudly even as her ears twitched nervously. She took a step towards her dates’ table and was stopped by the maître d, a hand on her shoulder as he gave a small smile with steely eyes and said something to her.

His words washed over Niut, her brain not deciphering them as it flailed, not having realised that she could be asked where she was going.

“Uh, I- I’m sorry, what did you say?” Niut asked, voice soft and pitching too high in her panic.

“I said, that you cannot go in and seat yourself, miss. You must be seated by me.” The maître d repeated, his smile getting a little stiffer and forced as Niut refused to step back, her mouth gaping a little as she tried to find her words.

“I’m sorry.” She said eventually, shuffling a small step backwards under the maître d’s hand. “I’m actually, uhm-“ Niut faltered, eyes scanning the restaurant and finding Guan and Dem’s table. “I’m meeting some friends, I’m sorry, they’re right over there.” Niut said, words coming out in a borderline-indecipherable rush as she pointed at the table, the two other girls laughing together at something, maybe one of Guan’s training tales.

“Forgive me, then. Go ahead.” The maître d said, his smile lifting to something more genuine as he let go of Niut’s shoulder and let her walk through the restaurant, though she could feel his eyes following her to the table, like there was a target on her back. It made her palms itch and reach for her sickles, usually strapped to her thighs but currently left back at the dorm, for the sake of her outfit for the evening.

Niut crossed the restaurant quickly, breath shuddering out of her as she shook her hands out again, pulling a smile onto her face as she reached her date’s table and slid smoothly into the empty seat, just slightly across from them.

The pair turned to face Niut, their already warm smiles growing as they looked across to their third.

“Hey Ni. You look wonderful.” Guan said, voice soft with affection and brimming with excitement as she reached out and tucked a stray lock of Niut’s hair behind the other girl’s ear.

“Th-thanks,” Niut stuttered, her cheeks flushing and the easing tension in her shoulders springing back as Demeter stretched across the table, brushing a barely-there kiss across Niut’s cheek.

“I’m glad you made it,” Dem said, her cheeks flushing in turn as she settled back into her seat, leaning towards Guan just a little.

Niut coughed and nodded, her eyes darting around the room, taking in the tablecloth, the napkin-wrapped cutlery and water glasses at each of their seats, as well as the way Guan and Dem were, likely unconsciously, leaning in towards each other and making Niut feel like it was them against her in a bizarre sort of intervention. Niut’s eyes settled on her lap, where her hands were fidgeting nervously with the hem of her skirt.

Dem reached across the table, a little uncertainly and apologetically placing a hand on Niut’s arm, just above her elbow, and trailing her thumb across Niut’s soft skin in a soothing gesture.

“I’m sorry,” Dem spoke softly, startling Niut into looking at her with wide anxious eyes. “I didn’t mean to make you uncomfortable. I was hoping to achieve the opposite, actually.” Dem grinned easily, a light and shaking laugh making its way up from her chest before it dissolved into a small coughing fit, easily assuaged by a drink of water.

“No, it’s okay, really.” Niut hushed, raising her hand to lock her fingers with Dem’s, looking across and meeting Guan’s level gaze, her surface relaxed calm just barely hiding her concern for the other girls. “I just,” Niut sighed, stroked her thumb across Dem’s knuckles and reached out her free hand for Guan’s, still sitting on the table where she and Dem had been holding hands. “I need to adjust, is all. Sorry to worry you.”

Guan grinned at Niut and laced their fingers together easily, hooking an arm over Dem’s shoulders and pulling her girlfriend in close, being gentle of the stump of her missing arm, that still sometimes gave Dem phantom pains or a sense of wrongness when it was touched.

“It’s gonna take time babes.” Guan said, pressing a quick kiss to Dem’s temple before leaning across the table with a questioning look, giving Niut the same treatment when the other huntress leaned in towards her to allow it. “But you know, I’ve seen the way we work together taking down Grimm, I think we can handle working this out.”

“I’m sure we can.” Dem agreed, nodding firmly. “Just so long as you don’t hog the covers, Ni. It’s taken me quite some time to train Guan out of doing just that.”

Guan giggled and lifted her arm from around Dem’s shoulders so she could swat at the girl’s whole arm.

“Rude!” Guan protested, pulling a face across at Ni as the other girl laughed.

“I make no promises, but I’ll do my best.” Ni smiled, ducking her head as she started laughing again at the mock-offended look on Dem’s face.

“Excuse me, are you ready to order?” The laughter around the table stopped quickly, all of the girls looking at the waiter standing beside their table, pen and pad at the ready to take their orders.

“I don’t think so, not just yet. Thank you.” Dem said, smiling gently and nodding as the waiter bustled away. “Maybe we should take a look at the menus?” She suggested, gently pulling her hand from Niut’s grasp and flipping her menu open, an elegant script filling the page and featuring what seemed to be more French words than English.

“How about, hmm,” Dem flipped through her menu quickly, eyes skimming down the list of items faster than she could possibly be reading them. “Ni, do you want to pick desserts? Two things should be enough for us to share, and of course your own main and drink. Guan and I will pick entrees.”

Niut grinned easily, flipping her menu open immediately to the dessert section, eager to see what the restaurant had on offer.

After a few minutes of muttering to herself to decide, Niut had settled on two desserts for her to share with the others, one a chocolate gateau of some sort, and another a berry custard crumble dish that sounded wonderful.

After the desserts menu, the mains list was much easier to navigate, with Niut immediately ignoring anything that had meat in it, and turning her eyes to the salads and pasta dishes, eventually settling on a cheesy pasta dish with a side salad.

Mind made up, Niut set her menu down and gazed across the table, somewhat dreamily, at Dem and Guan, and the way they were playfully arguing over menu items.

“No, no we should get the soup entrée.” Guan giggled, slapping a hand over her mouth to contain her laughter while Dem shook her head slowly.

“So it’s going well?” Niut laughed, idly flipping her menu open to the entrees while Guan continued laughing.

“Clearly,” Dem said, voice wry but affectionate, eyes soft as she watched Guan laugh. “We were trying to decide between two of the pastry dishes, but then we realised they both have meat in them…”

Niut nodded slowly, understanding their dilemma.

“You should get them anyway.” She said, raising a hand to quiet Dem’s protests. “It’s okay, I’ll live my way and I’m gonna respect you living yours. So if you want them, get them. I just won’t eat them. Problem solved.” Niut grinned brightly, shaking her head a little and knocking some of her hair out of its braids.

“If you’re sure…” Dem hesitated, eyes trailing the waiter making her way towards them now that all of their menus were lowered again.

“I’m sure, love.” Niut nodded firmly, blushing as she realised what she’d said, but not retracting it, letting the word lie out on the table as Dem and Guan smiled at her warmly.

“Excuse me, may I take your orders?” The waiter asked, tugging her notepad out of her pocket and pulling her pencil out from behind her ear.

“Yes, please.” Dem said, straightening in her seat and flipping her menu open, “we’ll have two serves of the vegetable stack and one of the chicken and blue cheese ones, as well as…”

Niut zoned out as Dem gave the rest of her and Guan’s order, not paying any attention until Dem called her name and took her hand gently.

“Ni, what are you getting?” Guan asked, resting her hand on top of Dem’s and smiling encouragingly at Niut.

“Oh, uh, sorry, I’ll have the cheese and broccoli pasta, and just whatever juice you have? Apple and guava would be ideal please. And for desserts can we get one of the gateau-“

“The chocolate gateau?” The waiter asked, pencil frozen mid-air as she paused for clarification.

“Oh, yes. The chocolate gateau, and a berry and custard crumble.” Niut smiled as the waiter nodded, handing her menu over and muttering a soft thank you as she left.

For a little while after the waiter had left, the conversation stalled, the trio just slightly uncomfortable in the silence that the lack of menus and tension in their relationships had brought. But it didn’t last long, it never did with them, and soon they were talking about school work and Grimm attacks in the surrounding areas and, above all, the development of Dem’s new weapon.

They passed time quickly in this manner, conversation flowing and changing direction, skipping over the disruption of their drinks arriving, and coming to a natural halt as the entrees arrived, steaming hot and delicious-looking, making Niut’s stomach rumble and all of the girls’ mouths water.

The girls dug in with fervour, Niut nearly forgetting her cutlery in her haste to taste the vegetable stack, layers of zucchini, eggplant, carrot and other ingredients all held in place by a toothpick and drizzled in some kind of oil and garlic and honeyed sauce.

The entrees disappeared quickly, only the sounds of cutlery and soft noises of appreciation crossing the table with the girls’ smiles, while their feet danced around each other’s under the table, toes brushing the tops of feet and the underside of heels as they shared affectionate glances over their food.

Niut briefly felt a stab of jealousy as she watched Dem and Guan trade bites of each entrée with each other, only quelling it with a firm headshake and a reminder that the only reason she wasn’t part of the sharing was that she had no interest in one of their entrees. That reminder halted the sting and let her watch and chuckle with fondness as her dates ate, feeding each other occasional forkfuls before they both turned to Ni, forks each stacked with the last of their vegetable entree as they leaned across the table towards her, laughing and smiling and coaxing her mouth open so they could feed her the mouthful.

Niut took the mouthful with difficulty, both forks trying to wedge their way into her mouth with awkward angles that resulted in fork tines digging into her cheeks. Not that she complained. It was hard to find a problem when she had two gorgeous women feeding her.

The entrée dishes were collected while the girls laughed, Niut still chewing the last mouthful of food slowly, careful not to choke on the just-too-big mouthful.

The rest of the meal passed in pleasant almost-silence, only small snorts of laughter or muttered jokes filling the sounds between the scrape of cutlery against plates and the general eating noises of the group.

The desserts were shared almost fairly between the girls, with Guan taking it upon herself to feed both Niut and Dem in turn, taking small bites for herself in between and humming appreciatively as she tasted each of the dishes, mixing the berries with the chocolate and then feeding that to each of her girlfriends.

Before the three of them knew it, the dessert plates were empty and they were laughing and talking over empty glasses with their hands piled together in the middle of the table, fingers a twitching entangled mess as they tried to work out the best way to hold hands together.

The bill came and Dem didn’t even look at the price before detangling her hand from the pile and sliding her bank card into the bill folder and passing it back to the waiter. Niut and Guan made their protests, each pulling out their wallets and trying to pass cash to Dem.

“It’s okay babes, I practically have a fortune left by my parents, I would love nothing more than using it to spoil my girlfriends.” Dem said firmly, standing from her seat and tugging her blouse into place as best as she could.

Niut grumbled softly, blushing and pouting just a little, vowing to herself to find a way to spoil Dem too.

Guan took Dem’s statement with more grace, merely smiling and grabbing Dem’s hand, tugging the other girl down to press a chaste kiss to her lips.

“Thank you, love.” Guan murmured, standing from her seat and wrapping an arm around Dem’s waist, offering her other hand to Niut.

“So where to next?” Dem asked, nodding a thanks to the waiter who brought her card and receipt to her, tucking them into her pocket.

“Maybe just home?” Niut said, standing slowly and taking Guan’s offered hand. “We do have school tomorrow.”

“Blah, boring.” Guan said, teasing and light as she tugged Niut in and tucked the smaller girl against her side.

“But absolutely right, we could move your bed over, if you wanted to Ni?” Dem offered, reaching out to trail her fingers over Niut’s back as Guan led them from the restaurant.

Niut froze, cheeks flushing and utterly uncertain for a second.

“U-uh-“

“It’s okay, you don’t have to right away if you don’t want.” Dem said, soft and reassuring, smiling as Guan stroked her hands down Niut’s arms.

“Of course, we’d love it if you would, but that doesn’t mean you have to at all.” Guan added, pressing a kiss to the top of Niut’s head.

“Th-thank you.” Niut said, ducking her head and hiding her shaky smile. “I think, not tonight. But maybe soon.”

“That’s fair. No pressure love.” Dem said, pulling out from under Guan’s arm to press herself against Niut’s side and resuming their walk back towards Beacon Academy.

“No pressure at all.”


End file.
